Book End Boutique
The Book End Boutique is one of the digital paperdoll features of the ''Ever After High'' website. Specifically, it's where users can buy clothes and accessories for their digital paperdoll, which can only be female. It was added to the website on July 16, 2013 and its assortment thus started with clothes and accessories associated with the main four characters. More items have been added as the franchise has grown, roughly timed to doll releases. Items in the Book End Boutique used to cost either gold charms or gem charms before gem charms were removed altogether and gold charms remained as the sole currency. On top of that, each item requires the user to be at a certain level before purchase is possible. For the most part, the required level lines up with the required currency as they are simultaneously earned at a relative pace, but some items require the user to work extra to reach either the needed amount of levels or currency. If the appropriate level is reached, the option becomes available to try on the item before purchase, even if the user does not have enough currency ready. The items available are divided in eight categories: Hair, Dresses, Tops, Skirts, Tights & Leggings, Capes, Shoes, and Accessories. Items can be either character-themed or generically Royal—or Rebel—themed, although there's only a very small amount of items in the latter available. After purchase, any item can be used to dress the user's digital paperdoll. The items chosen to dress the paperdoll with affect the user's Royal-or-Rebel gauge just like the items of the Throne Furnishings do. Three items—hair, a bathrobe, and slippers—are given for free when a user registers. A user is given either Apple's set or Raven's set depending on whether they sign up as Royal or as Rebel. Items Prices for the items range from: * 200 gold charms to 400 gold charms for hair. * 350 gold charms to 600 gold charms for dresses. * 200 gold charms to 400 gold charms for tops. * 300 gold charms to 450 gold charms for skirts. * 200 gold charms to 600 gold charms for tights and leggings. * 400 gold charms to 500 gold charms for capes. * 300 gold charms to 600 gold charms for shoes. * 250 gold charms to 900 gold charms for accessories. Notes * Some items have a different influence on the Royal-or-Rebel gauge than expected and possibly intended. They are: ** Raven's Legacy Day crown has the Royal effect instead of the Rebel effect. ** Raven's Getting Fairest hair has the Royal effect instead of the Rebel effect. ** Apple's Getting Fairest hair has the Rebel effect instead of the Royal effect. * On October 08, several items were added to the Book End Boutique that were recolored from Apple's, Briar's, Madeline's, and Raven's items. Most of them were generic recolors, but the haircuts were recolored to invoke another character: "Ashlynn", an orange recolor of Raven's wig; "Blondie", a yellow recolor of Briar's wig; "Cedar", a brown recolor of Apple's wig; and "Cerise", a brown and white recolor of Madeline's wig. The other items were: Apple's top (pink), Briar's top (purple), Madeline's top (white), Raven's top (pink), Apple's skirt (pink), Briar's skirt (purple), Madeline's skirt (red), Raven's skirt (pink), Briar's shoes (purple), Madeline's shoes (red), Raven's shoes (pink). There were no recolored Apple's shoes. Presumably because they were placeholders until actual new items could be added, they were removed early on in 2014. People who had bought them were not compensated. Category:Ever After High website